


Delivery

by HazelNMae



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, So sweet it may cause tooth aches, like seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNMae/pseuds/HazelNMae





	Delivery

You staggered down the street, stopped every two minutes or so by an intense pain. You’d lean against a wall, placing one hand on your stomach and the other on the wall to brace yourself. Several passersby offered to help, but you were determined to make it on your own and would shove or brush them aside so you could continue on your way.

You knew the route well, having walked it almost daily for the last few years. You also had, in the last months, timed out the walk, counting the steps so you’d be prepared should the time come when you were home alone. 

You’d never admit it to him, but you’d taken every precaution to ensure you could make it to Alfie before calling the doctor, knowing he’d drop everything and would get you to the hospital quickly. You told him you needed him there because you knew he’d ensure you receive the best doctor and the most comfortable room. In truth, you wanted him there because you couldn’t imagine doing this without him. 

You barely made it into the bakery before doubling over in pain. You felt temporary relief, thinking you could fall into Alfie’s arms and let him rush you to the hospital. You’d made it to the bakery, that was the first step, and Alfie would take over from there. 

Luckily, Ollie saw you stumble through the door and ran to your side. You breathed through the pain and, after a few seconds, regained the ability to talk. 

“Ollie,” you said, “It’s time. Where’s Alf?”

“He’s not here, love, went to a meeting up town.”

For a moment, the pain was replaced by fear as you felt your heart drop to your stomach. Panic rose in your throat and you nearly broke out into a sob. But another wave of pain took over and you felt your knees go weak. 

Ollie caught you before you blacked out and he was quick to take control. He barked orders at the men who’d gathered around with concern and helped you out to his car. 

As heartbroken as you were, you were equally grateful for Ollie. He wasn’t necessarily composed, but he’d seen this before and knew what to do.

He helped you into the hospital and once he was sure you were in good hands with the attending nurses, he brushed the hair back from your face and promised he’d find Alfie.

“Get him here, Ollie, please!” you yelled after him as he headed down the corridor and back toward the exit.

The next hour was a complete blur. Nurses worked around you, poking and prodding all over your body. Later you’d be surprised that you gave no mind to the fact that you were completely exposed. The pain was so intense, that you couldn’t muster even an ounce of modesty.

It was when you first felt the uncontrollable urge to push that you heard him. Alfie was yelling, yelling and rambling, as he neared the room. You heard his voice grow louder as he approached. 

He burst through the door and you’d never been so relieved to see him. He was clearly panicked himself, his clothes and hair disheveled, telling the story of a man who’d rushed across the city to be by your side. 

Tears spilled from your eyes as he approached the bedside, paying no mind to the doctors who tried to stop him.

He wiped the sweat from your forehead and kissed the tip of your nose as he had done since you’d started dating.

He’d always loved your nose. Had even told you he hoped the baby inherited it from you since you told him you were pregnant eight and a half months ago.

“I don’t know if I can do it,” you whispered to him, tears flowing more freely now.

“Well that’s alright, love, because I know enough for the two of us.”

You heard the doctor telling you it was time. You needed to push. 

You’d never thought in a million years that Alife would have remained as calm as he did in that delivery room. You’d spent the last months thinking that when it came time to actually deliver your child, he’d be a bumbling mess who’d need to be escorted from the room.

But somehow the calm and collected Alfie, who you knew existed but rarely saw, had shown up that day. He knew you needed his encouragement, his tenderness. 

And he delivered it, while you delivered his first child. His first son.

Over the years, you’d choose to remember watching him hold his son for the first time. The tears that fell from his own face as he looked into the baby’s eyes. His sweet whispers you’d not been able to understand from your position on the bed. 

But sometimes, especially days like today, you remembered the delivery. 

Alfie pulled up to the valet right near the door. But before he got out of the car, he took your hand in his, turned his body to face you, and looked lovingly into your eyes. 

“Are you ready, love?” he asked.

“Fifth time’s a charm,” you replied with a sweet smile, placing his hand on your swollen belly.


End file.
